Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 March 2018
00:16:56 -!- Lalalalala6 has joined Special:Chat 00:17:02 Hi 00:17:29 -!- LadybugIsDaSexyMiraculous has joined Special:Chat 00:17:36 Hello! 00:17:50 Why is your name have sexy in it 00:18:26 Me too and catnoir hot 00:19:13 U were born in December 10 I was December 14 00:19:40 You're birthday is 4 days after mine. 00:19:57 I know I am 11 00:20:40 I'm 17. 00:21:09 Omg!!!! 00:21:25 Six years older than me 00:21:34 yeah 00:21:45 U in highschool 00:21:53 yup! 00:22:11 Almost over though ;( 00:22:13 I am in 5th grade going to be in 6th grade 00:22:22 That's awesome for you! 00:22:39 Thx u I hope u have a amazing job 00:22:47 Thanks girl. :D 00:22:56 U welcome 00:23:01 I hope we can become friends. 00:23:21 Yes we can happy first day any way 00:24:04 U are my friend on the wiki 00:24:11 Yay!!!!!! 00:24:30 Look at the right! 00:24:44 I love u 00:25:14 As a friend of course 00:25:45 Yay! 00:25:48 Me too! 00:26:11 -!- Lalalalala6 has left Special:Chat 00:26:40 -!- LadybugIsDaSexyMiraculous has joined Special:Chat 00:28:30 -!- Lalalalala6 has joined Special:Chat 00:28:55 I hope u have a njie liofe 00:29:09 I hope u are a good person 00:29:53 (juleka) is my face 00:30:00 I love her 00:30:15 (hawk moth) 00:36:27 -!- Lalalalala6 has left Special:Chat 00:54:37 -!- Lalalalala6 has joined Special:Chat 02:40:33 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 02:40:38 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 02:41:18 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 03:40:01 -!- Yasmine124 has joined Special:Chat 03:44:01 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 04:00:37 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:59:06 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:02:21 -!- Bell998 has joined Special:Chat 08:38:54 -!- Bell998 has left Special:Chat 10:28:58 -!- Sandra651 has joined Special:Chat 10:29:33 Hello, Sandra here. Just chilling and relaxing from all the blogging. I'm exhausted 10:39:03 -!- Sandra651 has joined Special:Chat 12:52:22 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 12:52:23 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:53:47 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 12:53:49 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:54:19 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 12:54:21 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:55:52 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 12:55:54 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:59:07 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 12:59:09 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:59:59 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:00:02 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:02:59 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:03:02 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:05:36 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:05:37 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:10:01 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:10:03 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:10:33 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:10:34 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:12:43 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:12:45 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:14:09 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:14:11 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:16:05 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:16:07 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:18:26 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:18:29 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:20:13 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:20:15 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:20:44 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:20:47 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:22:15 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:22:17 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:23:15 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:23:17 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:24:16 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:24:18 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:25:59 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:26:02 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:27:41 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:27:43 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:28:12 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:28:15 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:29:43 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:29:45 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 2018 03 17